Rock Got No Reason,Rock Got No Rymn
by Basschick900
Summary: Zack instantly falls for this girl his father set him with with,but is she into him the same way hes into her? Or is she more into Freddy? And Freddy's been hiding something,from everyone. OK i suck at summeries just please read and review
1. Zack and Freddy

Ok here is my fic Rock got No reason Rock got no rymn

please read and review! here we go

Chapter 1  
  
"Zack! Its time to get up!"Mrs. Mooneyham yelled up the stairs  
Zack groaned and sat up. He sat there for a few mins, untill his mother yelled at him to wake up again. He sighed and got out of bed. He walked to his closet grabbed some jeans and a Ramones shirt adn walked into the bathroom. He took a shower adn got dressed. He didnt' bother to run a comb through his hair, it'll get messy again later. Zack walked down staired and into the kitchen.   
"Ah, so you did deside to join us this morning."Mrs.Monneyham said as he sat down  
"Yep."Zack said. He yawned and poured himself some orange juice.  
"Freddy called earlier."Mr.Mooneyham said turing a page in the newspaper he was reading  
"Wait Freddy was up before me?"Zack said   
"Appernatly."  
"Well what'd he want?"  
"He wanted to know the homework assingment."Mr.Mooneyham said setting down the paper  
"Oh."Zack said  
"So after you finish breakfest call him back."Mrs.Monneyham said   
"And then go off to school.I know mom, I know."Zack said rolling his eyes  
"Yes your right."Mrs.Mooneyham said sitting down  
After breakfest Zack walked back up to his room, picked up his phone and called Freddy.  
"Yo."Freddy said  
"Hey man."Zack said  
"Hey dude."   
"You wanted the homework assisgnment?"  
"Uh no."Freddy said  
"Then why did you call earlier?"Zack said slightly annoyed  
"To see if you were up."  
"Well I wasn't now I?"  
"Nope, but your up now."  
"No really I didn't noce."Zack said rolling his eyes  
"Funny man."Freddy said  
"Yeah, ok well see you at school."   
"Yeah see you dude."  
"Yeah bye."  
Zack hung up the phone,grabbed his book bag,walked down stairs, and headed off to school.

Chapter 2

Zack walked into homeroom and took his seat next to Freddy.  
"Hey dude."Freddy said,leaning back in his chiar  
"Hey."Zack said opening his notebook  
"Did you uh take notes from yesterday?"  
"Yeah........why?"  
"No reason."Freddy said looking down and started scribbling on his notebook  
"Freddy, you did take notes didn't you?"Zack asked, already guessing his answer  
"Uh I might have."   
"Freddy."  
"Ok! You got me I didn't."Freddy admitted  
"Man!"Zack said,throwing his pencil on his desk  
"What?! I always forget to take notes and your just now getting mad?"  
"But the test is today. If you were listening you would have heard her say that."  
"I was listening, but i zoned out every now and then."  
"Bassicly your saying, you heard the first three words that came out of her mouth then you went into spazz-mode."Zack said  
"Uh yeah bassicly."Freddy said  
Zack shook his head adn gave Freddy his notebook.  
"Just copy down the notes and then give it back before Mrs.Higgins gets here."he said  
Freddy nodded and copyed down the notes as fast as his could, then gave Zack the notebook.  
"Thanks dude."Freddy said  
"Anytime man, but next time try to take at least some notes."Zack said   
"You got it dude."Freddy said, trying to immitate Michelle from Full House  
Zack laughed and shut his notebook.   
"You watch too much tv."Zack said as Katie and Summer walked in  
"Yeah I know."  
"Kids!"Their princaple, Mr.Lions said walking in,everyone shut up and looked at him."Mrs.Higgins could not make it this morning, so you will have a substitute, Miss.Nelson."  
Miss.Nelson walked in and smiled at them.  
"I expect all of you to be on you best behaivor."Mr.Lions said looking at Freddy"Which means I don't want to see you in my office with complaitns from Miss.Nelson, understood?"  
Everyone nodded. He looked at Freddy again before turning and walking out of the room.  
"Good morning kids."Miss.Nelson said"OK I want to get to know all of you, well I at least want ot know all of your names. So uh we're gonna go around the room and introduce ourselves, uh why don't we start with you."She said pointing at Summer  
"I'm Summer Hathaway,I'm the manager of the band School of Rock."Summer said proudly  
"Thank you Summer, next person."Miss Nelson said  
"I'm Emily Dickinnes,and I'm the captin of the cheerleading squad."Emily said,flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder  
"Ok, next."Miss.Nelson said looking at Emily,shaking her head and turning to the next person.  
"I'm Lawrence Tsai and I'm the keyboardest for the School of Rock."Lawrence said  
"Thank you Lawrence."  
Soon it was Zack's turn.  
"Hey I'm Zack Mooneyham, and I'm the lead guitarest for the band School of Rock."Zack said  
"Ok thank you Zack, uh you."Miss,Nelson said poiting to Freddy  
"Hey whats up? I'm Freddy Jones and I'm the drummer for the band School of Rock."Freddy said  
"Ok now that i know all of your names-"She was interupted by the bell"Oh shoot, ok I guess its time for you to head to you next class"Miss.Nelson said   
Everyone got thier stuff and walked out of the classroom.  
"So what do you guys think of Miss.Nelson?"Katie asked  
"She alright,better then Higgins."Freddy said  
"Deffinatly,everyone is better then Higgins."Zack said  
"Zack,Freddy! How can you say that about a teacher?!"Summer asked completey shocked someone had anything bad to say about a teacher  
"Well SUmmer, she doesn't like us,there for we don't like her."Freddy said rolling his eyes  
"But still-"  
"Summer drop it, we don't like Higgins,get over it."Zack said as he and Freddy turned into thier next class.

ok that was the first too chapters how were they?


	2. Megan

alright people here is more

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SOR or ne of the characters cept Megan

After school Zack and Freddy walked to Zack's house.  
"God can you believe the homework we got today?"Freddy asked  
"Its not really a lot, yesterday we had a lot, today we only have math,history, and sicence."Zack said  
"I wasn't complainging about how much had."  
"Oh well then what were you complainging about?"  
"That I don't understand a single thing in math."Freddy said  
"I'll help you, I understood what she said."

"Thanks dude."  
"Yeah no problem, dude! Its almost time for badn practice."Zack excliamed looking at his watch  
"Right ok you grab your guitar, and then lets move, I have drumsticks at Dewey's."Freddy said  
"Right."  
Zack walked into hid house, thenran upstairs,grabbed his guitar and ran back downstairs.  
"Zack!"Mr.Mooneyham yelled  
"What?"Zack asked, lookoing at Freddy through a window.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Band Practice."  
"No your not."Mr.Mooneyham said  
"Dad! We've talked about this, I keep up my grades, and you let me be in the band, remeber?"Zack asked  
"Yes I remeber, but we agreed that today you would meet my bosses daughter."Mr.Mooneyham said  
"Oh dad!"Zack said agrilly "I told you no!"  
"I asked you yesterday you said you would."  
"You mean that question you asked me at like 4am? I didn't know what you said, I just wanted you to go away."  
"Zack you can take her to your dumb practice and then take her to dinner and come home thats all and I promise no more dates with clitens daughters."Mr.Mooneyham said trying to get his osn to agree to something.  
"Fine whatever but i'm not picking her up she shes gonna have to come here."Zack said  
"She is here."  
"Oh well, come on da i got to go Freddy's waiting."  
Mr.Mooneyham glared out the window at Freddy.  
"Fine Megan!"He yelled into the living room  
A girl around Zack's age (15), with brown hiar, and brown eyes walked out of the living room.She was a few inches shorter then Zack.  
"Hi I'm Megan."She said "You play guitar?" She asked poiting at his flyin v  
"Yep, lead guitar."Zack said  
"Whats your band's name?"   
"School of Rock."  
"Really? I love that band!"Megan said  
"Really, you've heard us play?"Zack asked  
"Yeah."  
"Dude! Did you die!?"Freddy yelled  
"Oh! Uh well we've gotta go come on Megan, bye dad."Zack said grabbing Megan's hand and pulling her outside

"Finally."Freddy said as Zack and Megan came out of the house  
"Yeah sorry dude."Zack said as they started walking to Dewey's"Oh Freddy this is Megan,Megan Freddy."  
"Hey."Freddy said  
"Hi"Megan said  
"Well what a conversation."Zack said rolling his eyes  
"I think your a really good drummer."Megan said looking at the sidewalk   
"Thanks,so you've seen us play?"Freddy asked  
"Yeah many times."  
"Cool"  
"Ok here we are!"Zack said  
Freddy shook his head and walked into the buliding and headed up to Dewey's.  
"Dose Freddy like me?"Megan asked   
"Yeah,yeah he likes you but hes uh just a little tired, you know school then he comes here and jams and then he does homework, and practices."  
"What is he? A drum-ahalic?"Megan asked as they walked into Dewey's  
"No hes a spazz-ahalic."Katie said walking past them  
"Thanks Posh."Zack said  
"Anytime Zack-Attack."   
"Zack-Attack?"Megan asked looking at him  
"Band nickname."Zack said  
"Oh, and shes Posh?"  
"Well Posh Spice, but we or I shorten it."  
"OK anyone else have nicknames?"  
"Uh yeah we all do. Freddy's Spazzy Magee,Marta's Blondie,Tomika's Turkey Sub,Alicia's Braceface, ow!"Zack said as Alicia hit him  
"You know I hate that nickname."Alicia said glaring at him  
"Yeah I know sorry."  
"Ok, uh Lawrence's ,Dewey's Mr.S. The rest fo the band has nicknames but i'm not gonna name them all."   
"Ok."Megan said

ok orignallt it was gonna be Megan and Zack but then i changes my mind so if it seems

they're gonna get together now, but i don't think they'll end up together yet


	3. Author Note

ok i type fast adn don't think to look back at my spelling or grammar

i'm sorry if my spelling/grammar isn't perfect and mgan is just someone

i thought up she probley won't make it to the end of the story

i'll have her move or sumthin shes just there to make the story more interesting

and i do admit i can't spell to save me life so some of the words

are most likley gonna be misspelled and i am trying not to misspell

anything, now that i'm back in school and getting back to the habbit of

spelling things corectly and usign the proper grammar, durring the summer i forget

to go back and re-read wut i've written, so again i'm sry for the grammar and spelling

mistakes and i ahve my cousin (who has can spell wounerfully and uses proper grammr)

helping me not to make those mistakes, and i have already written Megan out

will she be back? i don't know at the moment and doubt i will bring her back


	4. Freddy's Secret

ok guys heres more

"OK dudes get into possistion! And who are you?"Dewey asked poiting at Megan  
"I'm Megan."Megan said  
"I brought her,we have to hang out after practice."Zack said  
"In other words his father set him up adn wouldn't let him go to practice unless he brought her."Summer said glaring at Megan  
"What did I do to make her glare at me?"Megan whispered to Zack  
"I think shes just mad I brought someone with out telling her first."Zack whispered back  
"I could just wait for you at the pizza place, I don't have to stay here."Megan said eyeing Freddy, Zack didn't seem to notice  
"No you don't have to leave."Zack said"You can just sit on the couch over there,practice isn't very long."  
"Alright."Megan said walking over to the couch and sat down, still looking at Freddy. Freddy had noticed this,but was ignoring her.  
  
After practice Summer walked over to Katie and Marta.  
"Can you believe her?"Summer asked  
"Believe who?"Katie asked   
"Megan."  
"Yeah what about her,she seems nice."Marta said  
"Didn't you see her look at Freddy? And Zack looks like he really likes her."Summer said  
"You know her and Zack aren't going out Summer you can still go out with him."Katie said  
"I never said I wanted to go out with him!" Summer said  
"Oh come on we saw how you were glaring at Megan when they walekd in."Marta said  
"I just don't like her."  
"Cause she was with Zack."Katie said,finsihing Summer's sentence  
"Uhh."  
"You know we're right."Marta said in a sing-song voice  
"BAND SLEEPOVER TONIGHT!"Alicia yelled"MY HOUSE!"  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!!!"Freddy yelled"We can here you loud and clear."  
"Oh right, sorry ewll you all hear what I said see you all tonight."She said walkng out of the apartment   
Katie shook her head and bid goodbye to everyone and walked out the door past Megan and Zack who were talking.  
"Katie wait up!"Summer,Marta,Michelle and Eleni yelled and ran out after her, Tomika shook her head and followed the girls.  
"ALright uh lady adn gents I'm outta here,see you guys tonight,bye Megan."Freddy said  
"Yeah liek we're gonan miss you."Frankie said  
"OF COURSE YOU'LL MISS ME!"Freddy yelled  
They all laughed and Zack and Megan walked out of teh apartment.  
  
"Freddy is that you?"Mrs.Jones said quietly scared it might be Mr.Jones  
"Yeah ma its me."Freddy said  
SLAM!  
"Freddy go up stairs."Mrs.Jones said instantly  
"But-"  
"Go upstairs!"She yelled   
Freddy walked upstairs just as his father stomped into the kitchen.  
"Was that dad?"His little brother,Andy asked   
"Yeah that was dad."  
"Freddy."Andy said poiting to his Freddy's arm.He looked at his arm, his shirt sleeve had come up a little and you could see a bruise.He pulled his sleeve back down.Freddy heard his fahter comming upstairs,  
"Andy go back in your room."Freddy said quietly, Andy nodded nd walked back into his room,shut the door and locked it.  
Freddy was now alone in the hallway. He looked at the stairs and saw his father's shadow.He gulped and turned adn walked into his room and locked the door.  
  
"Alright lets go to my room."Alicia said ot the girls, none have the guys had showed up for the party.  
"Hey I didn't know you could see inside Freddy's room from here."Katie said  
"Yeah but usually hes got the blinds shut, so I never see anything."Alicia said  
"Now his blinds are open."Marta said walking over to the window, Katie right behind her. the rest of teh girls came over too  
"Oh my god."Katie said.  
"Freddy!"Summer,and Marta yelled, he couldn't hear them since his window was shut and locked  
(yes there shall be a little violence but not a lot,but i think i'll add more in here on )  
"I didn't know Mr.Jones was so violent."Tomika said  
"He never was."Alicia said, Katie nodded  
Every once in a while they heard faint yells in pain comming form Freddy's room.They saw Mr.Jones lift a bloddy peice of wood and then lowered it harshly, they haer another yell of pain. Then Mr.Jones left,walked downstairs and passed out in the basment."  
"I'm going over there."Katie said instanly  
"Are you mad?!"Summer asked "After what you just saw?"  
"Yeah he needs help."Katie said,then she turned and walked out of teh room and they saw her out the window walk next door and knock. Mrs.Jones let her in.  



	5. The Help He Never Got

heres more

DISCALIMER:I do not own SOR or anyof the characters I only own the story line and Megan

"OK dudes get into possistion! And who are you?"Dewey asked poiting at Megan  
"I'm Megan."Megan said  
"I brought her,we have to hang out after practice."Zack said  
"In other words his father set him up adn wouldn't let him go to practice unless he brought her."Summer said glaring at Megan  
"What did I do to make her glare at me?"Megan whispered to Zack  
"I think shes just mad I brought someone with out telling her first."Zack whispered back  
"I could just wait for you at the pizza place, I don't have to stay here."Megan said eyeing Freddy, Zack didn't seem to notice  
"No you don't have to leave."Zack said"You can just sit on the couch over there,practice isn't very long."  
"Alright."Megan said walking over to the couch and sat down, still looking at Freddy. Freddy had noticed this,but was ignoring her.  
  
After practice Summer walked over to Katie and Marta.  
"Can you believe her?"Summer asked  
"Believe who?"Katie asked   
"Megan."  
"Yeah what about her,she seems nice."Marta said  
"Didn't you see her look at Freddy? And Zack looks like he really likes her."Summer said  
"You know her and Zack aren't going out Summer you can still go out with him."Katie said  
"I never said I wanted to go out with him!" Summer said  
"Oh come on we saw how you were glaring at Megan when they walekd in."Marta said  
"I just don't like her."  
"Cause she was with Zack."Katie said,finsihing Summer's sentence  
"Uhh."  
"You know we're right."Marta said in a sing-song voice  
"BAND SLEEPOVER TONIGHT!"Alicia yelled"MY HOUSE!"  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!!!"Freddy yelled"We can here you loud and clear."  
"Oh right, sorry ewll you all hear what I said see you all tonight."She said walkng out of the apartment   
Katie shook her head and bid goodbye to everyone and walked out the door past Megan and Zack who were talking.  
"Katie wait up!"Summer,Marta,Michelle and Eleni yelled and ran out after her, Tomika shook her head and followed the girls.  
"ALright uh lady adn gents I'm outta here,see you guys tonight,bye Megan."Freddy said  
"Yeah liek we're gonan miss you."Frankie said  
"OF COURSE YOU'LL MISS ME!"Freddy yelled  
They all laughed and Zack and Megan walked out of teh apartment.  
  
"Freddy is that you?"Mrs.Jones said quietly scared it might be Mr.Jones  
"Yeah ma its me."Freddy said  
SLAM!  
"Freddy go up stairs."Mrs.Jones said instantly  
"But-"  
"Go upstairs!"She yelled   
Freddy walked upstairs just as his father stomped into the kitchen.

"Shes nuts, what if Mr.Jones is just behind the door?"Summer asked   
"Summer relax, I don't think he'd hurt her."Marta said,though she looked as scared as Summer  
"Yeah Sum,he'd have no reason too."Alicia said  
"Ok,but I'm still scared, for her and for Freddy, I mean I had no idea."Summer said  
"Yeah I know, I mean he never acted any differnt. I mean he acted like the same old Freddy."Tomika said  
"Yeah I mean, wouldn't he be like in pain or did he just act like he wasn't?"Michelle asked  
"I don't know,but wouldn't he have said something?"Summer asked  
"You know Freddy Sum, if he doesn't want to tell us something,he won't."  
"I know but still, he doesn't deserve that."  
"Your right no one deserves that."  
  
"Freddy."Katie said walking over to him  
Freddy turned around and looked at her.He looked horrible.He had a huge cut on his forehead,a black eye and a few other cuts and bruises on his face.There were older bruises from past nights on his face as well.Katie woundered how none of them had seen the bruises, but she really didn't want to know,all she wanted to make sure is the she got Freddy out of there.  
"Oh Freddy."Katie said walking over to him. She kneeled down next to him and examined his face.  
"Katie,stop I'm fine."Freddy said,he talked softly,Katie could barley understand what he said   
"Your fine?! Freddy look in a mirror you are not fine!"Katie exclaimed  
"Its just a few cuts and bruises nothing serious."He mumbled  
She pulled up his shirt sleeve.  
"Yeah nothing serious."Katie said shaking her head"Come on get some clothes and anything else you'll need, cause your not staying here."  
"What?!"Freddy asked  
"You heard me Jones, now get your stuff."Katie said firmly  
"Make me."Freddy said standing up to his full height.Katie was short compaired to him,he was at least 6'0 now and she was 5'8, not much shorter,but still shorter.  
"Never disobey a direct order from a girl,cuz you'll never win."  
Freddy opended his mouth to agure,but he desided not too,he had never won an agurement agaesnt Katie,Summer yes,Katie no way.He glared at her,but grabbed a bag and started stuffing clothes in it.Katie smiled and looked out the window and mouthed something to Alicia,she nodded and talked to the rest of teh people.  
  
"OK people,Katie's bringin' Freddy over here."Alicia said  
"Why he lives next door, he doesn't need an escort."Megan said hotly  
"Shut up."Alicia said  
Megan glared at her and leaned agaesnt the wall.  
"You can glare all you want."Summer said"Katie's still bringing Freddy so live with it."  
"Hye guys lay off."Zack said  
"Come on Zack, shes totally dissin' Katie!"Summer said  
"No I'm not! I don't even know Katie!"Megan said   
"Shut up!"Summer yelled  
"Make me,uh Tunker Bell is it?"  
"No one but the band can call me that! My mom isn't even allowed to call me that!"  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!"Alicia yelled,Megan and Summer glared at each other.I'm not gonna like her,I can tell already. Summer thought


	6. Absents and Belts

**thnx to all of my reviewers,you gusy rock! ok heres more!**

**Katie and Freddy walked into Alicia's room,everyone gasped when he walked in. Sure the girls had seen what going on,but they had never gotten a good look at Freddy after his father left.  
"Freddy what happend?"Zack asked as Freddy sat down on the bed  
Freddy shook his head.  
"Come on Freddy,I know something happend now what is it?"  
"Leave me alone Zack."Freddy mumbled, he would have talked louder if he could.  
"Fred-"  
"Zack just leave him alone."Katie said  
"But-"  
"Zack! Drop it!"Michelle said  
Zack leaned back and glared at the carpet, he wanted to know what had happned to Freddy, they were best friends, Zack thought he had a right to know, but apperntly no one else thought he should.  
Katie knows,I know she does. All of the girls know too, adn I will find out whats going on Zack thought   
  
"Summer!"Katie yelled,Summer turned and saw her best friend running over to her.  
"Hey Katie."Summer said"Have you seen Freddy since well you know."  
"No havn't you?"Katie asked  
"Nope, I thought for sure you'd have seen him. He didn't go home did he?"Summer asked  
"I don't know, I hope he didn't."  
"He hasn't called you or anything?"  
"No, I havn't heard or seen him since last week."Katie said  
"Oh,I wounder where he is, if he is home his father would let him go to school,wouldn't he? I mean he went to school last week."Summer said  
"I'm sure Mrs.Jones would let Freddy got to school,with or without Mr.Jones being the way he is."  
"Yeah,yeah your right,but how come hes not here?"  
"HOw am I supposes to know? I havn't seen him I told you."Katie said,getting annoyed.  
"Sorry its just practice isn't the same, adn Dewey said he'd either suspend Freddy if he ever comes back,or kick him out of the band.He wants a drummer and with or without Freddy he'll get one."Summer said   
"I know I've heard Dewey,I think the whole block could hear him."  
Summer laughed "Yeah most lilkey."  
Zack and Megan walked into class,Megan looked around,clearly looking for Freddy, and glared when she didn't see him.  
"God its so obvious she likes Freddy."Summer said  
"Yeah, really."Katie said  
"Summer Hathaway?"Mrs.HIggins said  
"Here."  
"Katie Brown?"  
"Here."   
"Frederick Jones?"  
No answer.  
"Frederick Jones?"  
Still no answer  
"Freddy?"Mrs.Higgins asked"Hes absent again?"  
"Yes m'am."Zack said   
Mrs.Higgins sighed.  
"I'm gonna have to call his mother."   
  
MEAN WHILE  
  
"Dave he has to go to school! Its been a week he has to!"Mrs.Jones yelled  
"No,Jane hes not going!He doesn't need to dose he?"Mr.Jones asked  
"Yes! He does! We pay $20,000 dollars a year to send him to that high school! Hes going!"  
"NO hes not!"Mr.JOnes yelled "End of desscussion."  
  
"NO Dave! Freddy has to go! His teachers are going to be woundering where he is!Hes got to go, with the bruises and cuts or not!"  
Mr.Jones pushed Mrs.Jones out of the way and stommed upstairs to Freddy's room.   
"Dave! Dave what are you doing?!"Mrs.Jones yelled   
Mr.Jones barged into Freddy's room. Freddy looked at the sound of the bang. Uh oh he thought.Mr.Jones pulled Freddy of his bed and thre him on the floor.  
"Dad,what did i do?"Freddy asked   
"You were born."Mr.Jones said,walking over to Freddy's drawer and pulled out a belt.Freddy gulped,his father had never used a belt before.Wood, yeah,but never a belt.  
"Dad ,no please,dad no."Freddy said  
Mr.Jones shook his head and raised the belt.  
"Turn around."Mr.Jones said   
"What?"Freddy asked  
"You heard me turn around."  
Freddy turned around,though he didn't want to. Mr.Jones lowerd the belt and it slashed across Freddy's back. Freddu didn't yell or scream, he just gasped and winced.  
"Hello?"Mrs.Jones asked  
"Hey Mrs.Jones its me,Zack."  
"Hello Zack can I help you?"  
"Yeah is Freddy there?"  
A yell of pain came from upstairs.  
"No, hes visting his cousins."Mrs.Jones lied  
"Oh,ok guess I'll see you."   
"Yes, good bye."  
"Bye."  
Freddy fell down the stairs,Mrs.Jones screamed.  
"Dave!"SHe yelled"Freddy,Freddy are you ok honey?"Mrs.Jones asked   
Freddy didn't answer.  
  
DU-DU-DU-DUNNNN!!!! clifthanger what will happen to Freddy? y'all fidn out l8r  
**


End file.
